


Bohemian

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: Severus在圭亚那传教时救下了一个白化的吉卜赛男孩，他给他取名叫Draco，月亮之子理应是星星。





	Bohemian

Severus花了1876和1877两年在圭亚那和这儿的吉卜赛人共处，两个世纪前英国人第一次来到这里，迫不及待地在南美的大西洋沿岸插下大英国旗，用花言巧语从当地的部落骗得哪里藏着金矿银矿，从此开启长达两百年的殖民历史。白天他忙于传教、阅读和用羽毛笔记录下这个人种的日常生活，夜晚则只是坐在巨大的篝火旁，听他们拉着手风琴吟唱，身姿曼妙的吉卜赛女郎在火光映照下翩翩起舞，脚踝上挂着的足铃摇晃发出悦耳的乐声。这个发源于印度北部的民族，天性里就有着流浪，却在诸如歌舞这些方面上奇异的固执，不肯受其他文明一点影响，纯粹又傲慢地把他们狂野、原生的艺术美学传遍世界各地。而这样一个固守己见的民族，在风俗上也保留着近乎原生态的野蛮。

Severus面无表情地注视在他面前跪下的吉卜赛女人。她新婚不久，作为受人尊敬的传教士，Severus还受邀参加了她和那个橄榄绿眼睛的男人的婚礼。可现在她怀里抱着个雪白的婴儿，用磕磕绊绊的英语语无伦次地哀求，求他把这个孩子带走——这个可怜的吉卜赛女人，生下了白化病的孩子，却被丈夫认定为不忠，在离开教堂的一个钟头后被一把柴刀杀死在尚且温热的婚床上。

从女人手中接过婴儿时，Severus看到她深棕色脸庞上滑下的泪水，像极了那晚银色的月亮。所以他给男孩取名为Draco，月亮之子理应是星星。

褐色皮肤的父亲，生出的孩子却白得像貂背一样。灰色的眼睛，而非橄榄绿的双眸*——Severus望着怀里的小小生命，微不可闻地叹了口气。他很漂亮，不可否认，大大的圆杏似的眼形继承自他的母亲，饱满、微翘的唇形则来自父亲，他的头发由于遗传病呈现一种极浅的金，在月光下几乎成了银色。这么个精致、脆弱的小东西（such a delicate little thing），Severus还没做好接纳他的准备。

南美不再适合他。这里的人们将他视作玷污当地姑娘贞洁的下流西方人，那个金发灰眸的孩子就是铁证，尽管Severus的发色和眸色明显都是深黑的，至少他是个白人。他们对他不复尊敬，篝火晚会不再邀请他，Severus向英国王室寄去了辞职信，不出一个月就收到了回复，带着刚刚满月的Draco踏上归国的帆船甲板。

他在曼彻斯特大教堂里将Draco抚养长大到十二岁，教给他历史、初等算术和基础的宗教知识。之后则将他送去教会学校读书，每周有五天就坐在曼彻斯特大教堂宽敞的木制桌椅间，和其他本地的十七个孩子上那些晦涩的教义。Severus从不对Draco隐瞒他的出身，可男孩出落得却比同学的任何孩子都像个纯正的贵族，只有眼睛明显带着血统的特性，多情、神秘，隐藏着疯狂和偏执。

Draco继承了他母亲的好嗓子，成为第一批加入唱诗班的男孩之一。Severus有时从他工作的房间走出来，看到的就是男孩穿着雪白的罗马式袍子，阳光透过玻璃花窗照在他的身上，他的童音清澈非常，又带着不顾一切的野性，恍惚间让Severus以为他生出了巨大的羽翼，即将飞出教堂哥特式的尖拱。

Severus有时仍然会教授他。学校的课程太过单一，宗教占了其中的大部分。或许得感谢马丁路德，否则这个比例还要更大一些。他给Draco买了很多书，相当一部分讲的是吉卜赛人。上面多写他们野蛮、好偷窃、像蛀虫一样遍布世界各地，可Draco见过在某些夜晚出现在教堂门口卖艺的吉卜赛女郎，飘逸的衣摆在铃声中转动，那些和圣歌完全不同的、快节奏的音乐在他小小的脑袋里留下不绝的回声。

“法国人称呼他们为‘波西米亚人’，Severus。”Draco对他说，“你不觉得这个名字更美吗？古怪但是有魅力。”

“西班牙人则叫他们弗拉明戈人。”Severus说，“他们甚至兴起了一个舞种，就叫弗拉明戈舞。体面人都说，自从无敌舰队沉没后，西班牙人就彻底疯了。”

“你是他们的一员吗？”男孩仰起脸看他。十四岁的Draco已初具少年轮廓，下巴显现出尖细的弧度，随着抬头露出的喉结几乎要从薄薄的皮肤下刺出来。Severus静静地看了一会儿，摇了摇头。

“我认为吉卜赛人有种魔力，”他慢慢地说，“他们从不改变。不管在印度，古波斯，西欧还是南美，他们都是一样地我行我素着，各地的吉卜赛人之间并无不同。不仅如此，他们甚至在影响着所到之处，所以我有时觉得，人们说他们是异端、魔女，也不无道理。”

“人们把格格不入又不能被理解的东西视作异端来掩饰恐惧，”Draco尖锐地指出，片刻后又恢复了天真的笑意，“你知道吗，Sev？有一天我去向那个吉卜赛女人搭话，她笑着对我说：‘我知道你和其他人不同，’”他轻快地笑了几声，“‘你有罗姆*的灵魂’。她这么说的，她看出我们流的是同样的血。”

Severus没有接话。

十七岁时，Draco成功申请到牛津的全额奖学金，第一次离开这座历史悠久的教堂，起身前往另一座历史同样悠久的大学。这在没接受正规高等学校教育的孩子当中是极其难得的，但Severus从来都对他的男孩很有信心。Draco天赋异禀。离开前他问了Severus一个问题：“你对基督教怎么看？”

Severus嚼着这个问题的含义。男孩的嘴唇饱满微翘，眼里闪动着一种意味不明的光。他没看懂那是什么。于是他回答：“我是个传教士。”

“我懂了。”Draco露出微笑，给了他一个拥抱。

半个月后他收到牛津寄来的信，上面写着Draco并未去牛津报道，之后的课上也一节都没出现过。他放下信纸，突然之间懂得了那个眼神的含义。

那个吉卜赛女人再没在教堂门口出现。他们居无定所，从不在什么地方过多停留。Draco和他们离开了。

英国轰轰烈烈地进行着工业革命，曼彻斯特这个工业的发祥地更是将工业化进行得紧锣密鼓，浓黑的灰烟将天空涂抹得像是发霉的咸菜酱，古老的教堂石壁苟延残喘地抵挡着历史的车轮，在滚滚的浓烟和蒸汽中开辟出一方逼仄的天地。Severus仍日复一日地关在教堂的小房间里，书桌上点着盏昏暗的油灯，阅读或整理他在南美的笔记。他们有的做占卜谋生。塔罗牌，茶叶，他们似乎对于异国人对自己会巫术的猜测毫不在意，甚至以此为营生，迎合别人的想象。Severus不止一次觉得这个种族傲慢，他们这种举动就像是对那些恶意揣度的反击和讽刺，多么任性妄为……是的，他不得不承认，也很有魅力。

Severus有时觉得自己不是个虔诚的教徒。从事教职是因为他对宗教有着异乎常人的好奇，这种好奇放在佛教、袄教也是一样的。他潜心于研究圣经和教义，心中却并无那种神圣的归属感。他对文学、自然科学和历史也有着类似的兴趣，这么说吧，他很具有启蒙家的探索精神。

所以在等了两年后，他辞去教职，只身来到伦敦，为圣詹姆斯剧院写一些宗教的剧本，闲时去牛津听讲座或沿着林荫道散步。他没想到会在这时见到Draco。

伦敦有个近期名声鹊起的剧作家Oscar Wilde，1895年2月，他的《不可儿戏》在圣詹姆斯剧院公演。Severus就在后台欣赏了这一出喜剧，有几次连不苟言笑地他都不禁露出笑意，台词诙谐幽默又不乏辛辣讽刺，的确是难得的佳作。作者本人就站在和他隔着舞台的对面，他想着结束之后要不要去向对方致敬。可舞台一落幕，一道金色的影子就抢了先从侧门扑进了剧作家的怀里：“噢，Oscar，你是个天才！”

Wilde揽住他的腰笑道：“我可不知道你也来了。为什么不去包厢看？”

“我想第一时间见到你。”男孩略分开他们的距离，甜蜜地撒着娇。那语气是Severus无比熟悉的。他像是被定在了原地，视野里的一切都消失了，只剩那个男孩，他穿着繁复的丝绸衬衣，金发梳成牛津流行的型式，笑声清脆却刺耳。一阵深深的愤怒和嫉妒攫住了他，他以为Draco遵从血统里的本能远走高飞，事实上只是逃避学业和过去，沉迷于上流社会的纸醉金迷。他愤怒地喘不过气，就在这时Draco看到他了，惊愕地睁大了眼睛，随即绽开一个明丽的微笑，松开Wilde朝他走来。

“Severus！”男孩在他面前一步远站定，雀跃地喊道，漂亮的眼睛里充斥着纯然的喜悦。“我真想你。”

这听起来多么荒唐，可男孩表现得那么真实，一时让自诩能看透人心的Severus也迷茫起来。那位满身和男性的风流韵事的剧作家饶有兴趣地打量他们：“你们认识？”

“他是我父亲，”Draco快速回答。

“哦，Malfoy先生，幸会。”Wilde向他伸出手。Severus为这个称呼皱起了眉头。Malfoy？

他还是伸手去与对方握了握，“幸会。”Draco与Wilde又亲密地耳语了一阵，挥手和他搞了别，转过来拉住Severus的手。

“我会解释的，Sev。但在那之前，我们是不是该找个地方？”

“……我住在楼上。”

他们沉默地走过吱呀作响的楼道，Severus砰的一声把门从背后关上，Draco岔着腿坐在沙发上，目光粘着左手腕上一枚蓝宝石袖扣。

“Malfoy先生，嗯？”Severus在床沿坐下，在胸前交叉起双臂。

“嘿，Severus，我得编一个姓。你出过书，我不能让别人把我们联系起来。”

“你为什么不去上牛津？我不记得自己是怎么把你培养成这么一个沉迷短暂浮华的肤浅的男孩。”

“什么？我没有！”Draco抬起头来，脸涨得通红。“我前不久才来伦敦。之前我和那个波西米亚人在一起。”

他挑了挑眉。这让他的心情奇异地好受了点，但他的表情并未松动。

“我需要完整的解释，Draco。”

男孩叹了口气。“你拒绝了我，记得吗，Severus？”

他皱眉。“什么？”

“我问你你怎么看基督教。你回答我你是个传教士。别，别，听我说完。我和芭芭莎——就是那个女人，以及其他几个波西米亚人一路从利物浦到伦敦，我们不坐火车——完全是步行，Severus。我们流浪、露宿街头，在夜晚的广场和泰晤士河畔跳舞。那很棒，真的，我感到自由、感到归属，我知道我属于这种生活。”

“可你留在了伦敦。”Severus指出。

“是的，”Draco爽快地承认。“因为我遇见了Oscar。他是个有魅力的人，不是吗？”

“他不过是拿你取乐。”

“我知道，Severus。我不是他那些陷入爱河的傻瓜男孩。”Draco快活地笑，“你知道他为什么喜欢我吗？因为我长得像道格拉斯，噢，就是他的真爱。他们时常争吵，这时他就会来找我。”

“你——”

“但没关系。我也不是真心的。”男孩突然止住了笑，玻璃似的眼睛定定地看着他。“你不觉得他有点像你吗，Sev？”

Severus不知如何解读这句话的含义。最后他只是咕哝着，“我可和浪漫主义*沾不上边。”

“噢，Severus，不是这个。你们都比我年长，都是黑发，最重要的，你们懂得很多。”Draco从沙发上起身，一步步朝他走近，呼吸危险地慢下来，喷吐在他的颈侧。“之前我说的拒绝，你明白我的意思了吗？”

“同性恋是不被法律允许的，教义则更不可能。所以你那时拒绝了我，所以我离开了。”男孩对着他耳语，声音轻得如同挠在他心口的羽毛，“但我刚刚看到你在嫉妒。你是吗，Sev？”

“我——”

“我懂了。”Draco轻笑着打断了他，手指触上他的胸膛。“凡事总需要开始*……你会喜欢的。”

他柔软的手指抚过他的脸颊，突然用力搂住他的脑袋吻了上来。他们激烈地接吻，男孩的舌头在他口里的触感柔软又甜蜜，他轻柔地呻吟着，在Severus掌握要领后完全交出了主动权，在他膝盖上难耐地扭动着。结束了这个令人窒息的长吻，Draco的脸颊浮现出玫瑰花似的娇嫩的粉红，他的手勾住自己的领结，缓缓地脱下上衣，接着是裤子、鞋袜。

“对你看到的还满意吗？”男孩问。

“……yes。”他近乎呢喃道。

“天哪，Sev……哈啊……上帝！”Draco在他吮吸他的乳尖时迷乱地尖叫，他全身白得毫无瑕疵，只有脸上和胸前的两点泛着情欲的红，在他的侵犯下剧烈地颤抖，纯洁得如同处子。他攀住他的肩膀，将他用力拉近，双腿紧紧地夹住他的腰。“进来……我想要你，上帝，我想要你！”

Severus进入他时，他像是一株承受了过多润泽的花，从内到外都渗出水来。他的眼睛湿润，唾液从嘴角滑向下巴，胸口被高潮的性器射得一塌糊涂。Severus喘息着感受男孩身体里的热度，他今年多少岁？十九还是二十？如此年轻，却已经完全绽放，像朵熟透了的玫瑰，深红的花心散发出蛊惑人的芬芳。

“我爱你，Severus……天啊，我真的爱你，”Draco在他动作时哭泣着呢喃，那些银色的眼泪滑下他的脸庞，像极了月亮。“你知道吗？我十二岁那年，你坐在教堂的中庭教我天文，你说我是月亮的孩子，指给我天龙座在哪里。那时我就知道我爱你。”

“我要求你背下所有的地图，让你知道你的祖先，你的同胞的脚步遍布世界各地。可你直到十七岁甚至都没走出过教堂。”Severus低声说。“Draco，我的，吉卜赛男孩——你说得对，你不属于这里。如果你想走……我不会拦你。”

Draco没有回答。他呻吟着，轻轻舔舐男人的脖颈，顾自散发着芬芳的气息。

第二天Severus从床上醒来时，Draco已经不知所踪。他轻轻地叹了口气，压下心中空荡荡的失落，起身去浴室洗漱。空气中弥漫着残留的情欲气味，镜子前摆放着男孩的一对蓝宝石袖扣。他把它们收进口袋里，如果Draco已经离开，那么他就将物归原主——这总归不该是他的东西。

下楼的途中他就听见了下面一阵嘈杂，像是一群人在尖叫、起哄。这么早本没有排练才对。他皱着眉头，踩过最后几级楼梯，隔着数排红绒软座，他看见舞台边的人群和舞台上的人。金发的男孩穿着薄纱的无袖短上衣，一条米色的长裤在底部开了宽阔的裤脚，随着他的旋转裙摆般翻飞，晃出悦耳的铃声。他看到他了，对他快速地眨了眨眼，勾画过的眼角妩媚却清纯。

他以足铃伴奏，旁若无人地跳着异域风情的舞，他的金发和皮肤仿佛要融化在日光里，剧院的小生们围着他吹着口哨。可他眼里什么也没有，他的光裸的脚下是世界地图，他在这儿，可他什么都有了，比什么都自由。

他是波西米亚人。月亮之子。

“哪里有月光，哪里就是我的归宿。”

 

fin.

*出自Hijo De La Luna歌词  
*卡罗，吉卜赛人的自称，意为“人类”  
*事实上王尔德的风格更被称作唯美主义而非浪漫主义  
*出自电影《王尔德的情人》里，罗斯引诱王尔德时说的话


End file.
